The present invention relates to a device for testing a sample. It also relates to a process implemented by this device.
Such a device allows a user to test a sample, for example to cause dynamic stress to be generated in the sample by dynamically reversible flow, and/or to measure the integrity of the envelope of the sample, and/or to measure the breathability of the sample, and/or to differentiate a gas within this sample, etc.
Systems for testing samples are known, for example for measuring the proportion of a given gas within the sample or for measuring a leak or a problem relating to tightness of the sample.
A recurrent drawback of the solutions of the state of the art is that they are too costly, take too long (typical response time of some twelve seconds for an infra-red measurement of CO2 proportion), or are insufficiently accurate (minimum measurable size of a leak hole of 5 μm with a relative excess pressure of 500 mbar, or with helium flushing in the enclosure being measured).
The purpose of the present invention is to propose a device and a process for testing a sample having at least one of the following technical advantages:                low production cost with respect to the state of the art,        high measurement speed with respect to the state of the art, and        high measurement resolution with respect to the state of the art.        